Meu nome é Blond, Deidara Blond
by Kakashi-senpai
Summary: Itachi esconde algo, o que deixa Deidara curioso. agora ele fará de tudo para descobrir os segredos do Uchiha..péssimo em resumo. u.u' a introdução ta pequena mas o 1 cap. já ta mais decente ÚLTIMO CAP. ON ..Desculpem a demora u.u
1. Introdução

**Ois, aí vai uma pequena introdução da minha fic. Já estou trabalhando na continuação, vejam o que acham **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tudo começou numa manhã, o sol brilhava, os passarinhos cantavam em seus ninhos, os coelhinhos brancos saltitavam... Enfim a viadagem da natureza tava solta. Foi quando do canto em que eu estava, preparando meus explosivos nucleares, eu o vi: Uchiha Itachi.

E ele estava escondendo algo, parecia estar nervoso, apreensivo, olhava p/ todos os lados checando se havia alguém. O que estaria escondendo? O que haveria naquela caixinha que ele levava? Era o que eu me perguntava e era o que eu iria descobrir.

Como tenho tanta certeza? Eu sou um espião e trabalho p/ mim mesmo e minha próxima missão: Descobrir os segredos da caixinha de Uchiha Itachi

Meu nome?...Blond...Deidara Blond.

O mais famoso espião desconhecido por todos. E pode escrever aí: Desvendarei os segredos do Uchiha.. MUAHAHAHAMUAHAH... Tudo bem, parei. Agora vamos começar os relatos da missão.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

pois é. essa foi a introdução, pequena, eu sei u.u ' mas..como eu já tinha falado estou trabalhando na continuação.

Obrigado a quem leu isso n.n

por favor deixem reviews. Me digam o que acharam... isso vale p/ os anônimos tbm : D

Sayonara


	2. Chapter 1

1° dia 05h30min (da manhã)

Todos dormiam tranqüilos, nenhum ruído podia ser ouvido na mansão. Era minha hora de atacar. Levantei da minha cama, peguei meus acessórios que todo espião necessita: Corda, ventosas, lanterna, kunai e os meus inúmeros explosivos.

Caminhei até a porta do meu quarto para ter certeza de que nada nem ninguém me aguardava. Nem um perigo à vista. Continuei minha caminhada. Para não dar muito fazer muito barulho decidi ir pela janela. A porta do quarto de itachi rangia muito, eu já avisei a ele para colocar um lubrificante naquela porcaria, mas quem disse que aquela coisa medonha escuta alguém?

Bom, continuando... Fui p/ o lado de fora da mansão. A grama já estava encharcada com o orvalho matinal, rodei a mansão até encontrar a janela do alvo.

Coloquei minhas ventosas nos pés e mãos e comecei a escalar a parede que levava ao quarto de Itachi, me senti o homem-aranha ali, mas eu tinha plena consciência de que eu não era nenhum herói que vaga pela cidade á noite com roupas coladinhas. Não. Eu era mais que isso, eu era Deidara Blond.

Cheguei à janela e com cuidado a abri olhei para todos os cantos do quarto para ter certeza de que Itachi estava dormindo. Tirei as ventosas e coloquei um pé para dentro do lugar.

FFFUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉNNNNNNNN

Oh! Merda! Olhei para o meu pé, que estava exatamente em cima de um daqueles bichinhos com apitos que fazem esse som estridente e horroroso. Para que Itachi tinha aquilo no quarto? Antes que eu pudesse terminar de entrar ou mesmo pensar no porque dele guardar brinquedos de criança no quarto, vejo Itachi se revirar na cama, talvez ele tivesse se incomodado com o barulho, ou quem sabe estaria tendo pesadelos. Bem não importa, o fato é que ele estava acordando.

Eu precisava ser rápido e sair dali. Ao tentar recolocar minhas ventosas para voltar ao chão, me desequilibrei e cai num tombo barulhento, o que acordou Itachi, que ao olhar pela janela viu o inútil do Tobi, que já estava procurando o barulho.

- Que barulho foi esse Tobi?- perguntou o meu alvo

- Tobi viu! Tobi viu!

- Viu o que Tobi? - ¬/ \¬

- Tobi viu fadinha loira voadora. - Eu ainda mato esse Tobi

- Fadinha.. Loira...??? Tobi... Nada de chocolate p/ vc antes dormir, já ta te fazendo mal. u/ \u – kiákiákia´kiákiá eu tive que rir muito disso, ainda bem que o Itachi é cético e não acreditou em nada.

Aguardei até que eles saíssem da janela e voltei ao meu quarto. Precisava de um banho quente... E de um plano melhor u.u.

1° dia 09h00min 

Estava todo quebrado, cansado, estressado e precisava explodir alguma coisa.

Talvez a cabeça do Tobi por causa da piada da fadinha. ¬¬

Não estou com paciência pra planos contra Itachi agora, vou dormir um pouco.

1° dia 11h30min 

Levantei me sentido bem melhor, adoro sonhar com explosões e prédios sendo demolidos. É tão relaxante.

Desci até a cozinha, estava faminto. Preparei um belo sanduíche gigante para mim, com tudo que eu tinha direito, fiz até um outro sanduíche igual a ele p/ brincar de demolir as "torres gêmeas" enquanto comia.

Até que Pain chega, vestido de mergulhador. Ele chama todos e me avisa para arrumar as coisas, pois iríamos passar o dia na praia. Achei estranho, mas tudo bem. Subi ao meu quarto e fui pegar as minhas coisas assim como todos os outros fizeram ao ouvir a notícia que Pain dera.

1° dia 01h00min 

Pain nos apressava. Eu já estava pronto, mas ainda faltavam konan e Itachi. Pain foi atrás da moça e eu de Itachi. Ele já estava descendo com várias malas.

Talvez ele não tivesse ouvido Pain dizer que só iríamos ficar um dia e não morar lá. Localizei a caixinha onde estavam os segredos que eu queria descobrir. Então me ofereci p/ ajuda-lo. Quando ia pegar a caixa e mais algumas malas, para não dar na vista as minhas intenções, Itachi me parou, e disse que aquelas malas estavam pesadas e que eu deveria trazer as mais leves.

Desde quando ele é educado assim? Coincidência? Acho que não.

Descemos então, encontramos Pain no pé da escada espumando de raiva.

- Como é? As princesas precisam de mais algum creme de beleza ou já podemos ir embora?- Falou ele

- Ah! Falando em creme, esqueci meu hidrante para pele muito ressecada - Itachi disse e subiu correndo. É estranho, eu sei. Pain e eu ficamos com uma cara assim O.O

Mas... Abafa o caso.

Itachi desceu... Meia hora depois com uma pequena mala de mão, cheia de cremes.

Todos colocamos as malas no porta malas do carro, Itachi tbm mas insistiu em ficar com a mala dos cremes e a caixinha misteriosa nas mãos.

Essa viagem era uma chance de ouro, uma hora ele se distrairia e aí eu pego a caixinha.

MUAHAHAUHUAHUAHUAHUHA

Estou louco p/ chegarmos.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bem, ta aí o cap. Espero que tenha ficado tragável u.u' **

**Quero a opinião de vcs. **

**Vou ver o que arrumar p/ o próximo, to sem inspiração.**

**Obrigado a quem teve paciência de ler.**


	3. Chapter 2

1° dia 03h02min

Estávamos no carro, ninguém falava nada de útil, resumindo: Tédio.

As janelas estavam abertas, Pain estava curtindo o vento, eu continuava entediado até que lembrei de meus pequenos explosivos coloridos que estavam no meu bolso. Assim que eu ia pega-los para jogar pela janela e ver se acertava algum outro carro atrás, Konan quis que ligassem o ar condicionado. Todos nós reclamamos e dissemos que não, que não estava assim tão quente, que o vento tava gostoso.

Ela quase nos esmurrou e falou que o vento iria ressecar o cabelo dela e deixa-los como uma vassoura. Confesso que quis ver o cabelo dela desse jeito, deve ficar muito engraçado. Mesmo assim continuamos a negar o pedido dela, então ela apelou... Fez biquinho e voz deprimida, começou a fazer carinhos no pescoço de Pain, que estava dirigindo, e disse:

- Você vai deixar eles falarem assim comigo?

Pronto!¬¬

Foi ela fazer isso e Pain fechou as janelas instantaneamente e ligou o ar condicionado no máximo. Só porque a Konan quis, a opinião de todos nós foi ignorada completamente. ù.u Por causa de uns carinhos no pescoço!!!!Ò.Ó Dá para acreditar? Se eu pedisse, Tobi faria carinhos no pescoço de Pain também, mas tenho certeza de que não surtiria o mesmo efeito. ¬¬

1° dia 07h06min (da tarde ok?)

Mas que praiazinha demorada para chegar!! Isso só pode ser no quinto dos infernos!!

Ninguém mais suportava ficar sentado naquele carro. Eu estava entediado desde o início da viagem, Kisame estava dormindo e roncando muito alto, Konan queria retocar o esmalte das mãos, mas com o carro em movimento não dava e isto já estava a deixando nervosa, Pain estava reclamando porque suas nádegas já tinham ficado quadradas de tanto ficar sentado, Tobi já estava avisando há meia hora que precisava ir ao banheiro e Zetsu, estava ficando com fome...o que preocupou a todos e fez Pain acelerar p/ chegarmos mais depressa.u.u'.

Sei o que se passa na sua mente leitor. Onde estão Hidan e Sasori? Bem, os dois sortudos estão em Las Vegas fazendo uma pesquisa de campo para o Pain, mas sinceramente tenho certeza que pesquisa é última coisa que eles fariam lá.. Aí que invejinha... Tanta mulher gostosa lá e eu aqui ¬¬

Mas fazer o que? u.u Vida de espião é assim mesmo. E voltando ao assunto de espião, ainda preciso de um bom plano, ou uma boa chance de pegar a caixa. Mas, como vou fazer isso? Esse Uchiha maníaco não largou a "caixinha de segredos" um minutinho sequer, e ele ainda fica alisando a coisa. O.O

Ou o que tem lá é muito muito secreto ou a falta de mulher já ta afetando o cérebro dele. u.u

- TOBI QUER IR AO BANHEIRO!!!!

Pain teve que parar o carro perto de uma moita p/ o Tobi... Bem.. Vcs sabem u.u'

1° dia 09h30min (da noite, como se ninguém soubesse u.u)

O carro parou. Fiquei todo feliz e perguntei a Pain:

- Chegamos né?- n.n

Ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, depois se virou p/ mim e disse:

- Não. O... O carro... Bem, o carro...

- O carro o que Pain? Ò.Ó – Interrompeu Konan.

- Q-q-quebrou... u.u – Ele falou se largando desanimado no volante.

Todos nós: O QUEEEE???????

- É. Isso aí que vcs ouviram. Só vamos poder continuar quando concertarmos o carro. u.u'

- Então concerte!!!!- Konan gritou

- Mas eu não sou mecânico. Acho que vamos ter que ficar por aqui até darmos um jeito.

-É? Mas, onde é "AQUI" Pain? Onde estamos?- Perguntou Itachi, já preocupado.

- Bem,... Eu.. Não faço a menor idéia u.u'

gota geral

- Tobi não quer ficar perdido! Tobi não gosta!- O Tobi já tinha se desesperado.

- Como vc não sabe onde estamos Pain? Vc não estava com o mapa?- Agora foi o Kisame que se meteu.

- Mapa? O.o Que mapa?

- Tobi não quer ficar perdido!!! Tobi não gosta!!!

- O mapa que tava no perto da sua porta ¬¬

- aah!! O mapa... O mapa...

- O que tem o mapa Pain? Ò.Ó- Foi a vez de Zetsu se pronunciar

- Quando o Tobi... Foi na... Moitinha, não tinha papel né?...Então eu... Bem.. eu

- Ah Não!! Vc não, Argh! Pain! Como pode dar o mapa ao Tobi p/ "ISSO"???- Konan interferiu de novo.

- TOBI NÃO QUER FICAR PERDIDO!!!!!! TOBI NÃO GOSTA!!!!!

- Ta! Ta bom, eu errei. Gomem, mas e agora? O que fazemos?

Todos demos um longo suspiro cansado e saímos do carro.

- Alguma idéia?- Falou Kisame sentando no chão.

- Nenhuma. - falei eu.

- TOBI NÃO QUER FICAR PERDIDO!!!TOBI NÃO GOSTA!!

Todos nós: CALA ESSA BOCA TOBI, GAROTO MAL MUITO MAL!!!!

Ele fez carinha de choro.

- Tobi não é mau garoto, Tobi é um garoto bonzinho, bonzinho. Mau não.

Todos sentaram no chão e ficaram pensando. Algum tempo depois Pain, Zetsu e Itachi saíram para buscar ajuda. Bingo!!! Minha chance estava aí. Esperei até que os outros baixassem a guarda e saí sem ninguém notar a minha falta. Olhei para dentro do carro a procura da caixa, mas antes localiza-la...

- Senpai!!!!!!!! n.n (N/A: Já vi escrito com "m"em vários lugares, mas no wikipédia ta com "n". e aí? qual o certo?)

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! QUE FOI TOBII!???Ò.Ó

- kuákuákuákuákuákuákuákuákkuákuákuákuáku xD Senpai gritou que nem mulher.

- NÃO GRITEI NADA. u\\u

- Ah! Deidara gritou sim!!- A Konan chegou p/ perturbar.

- Eu tbm ouvi xD- Odeio o Kisame.

- Ah! Calem a boca. ù.ú

Sentei no meu canto. Longe de todos. Droga! Perdi minha chance por culpa do Tobi que chamou a atenção de todo mundo.

Kuso! Ele havia estragado minha chance de bisbilhotar.. Quer dizer espionar n.n'

E eu nem cheguei a ver se a caixa estava mesmo lá. ù.ú

Maldito Tobi. Quer saber? Vou fabricar mais explosivos...

Já estava tarde, e nós esperando os três voltarem.

1° dia 11h30min

Finalmente voltaram, Zetsu com sono, Itachi com aquela mesma cara monstruosa e gelada de sempre e pain com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Conseguiram?- Perguntou Konan

-.. Sim!!!! xD- Pain disse muito animado.

- Que ótimo!! E aí? Vão concertar nosso carro?- Kisame se levantou.

Konan e Tobi pulavam e festejavam feito crianças.

- Não!!! Melhor que isso!!!!

- o que pode ser melhor?- Fiquei curioso

- arranjei um lugar p/ dormirmos!!!

-Oba!!! Hotel, Hotel cinco estrelas não é?- Konan já estava feliz

- hum...quase..u.u'..Venham peguem as malas. Vou levar vcs até lá. n.n

- E o carro?

- Deixe aí. Já liguei p/ o guindaste. Eles vão levar o carro p/ onde nós vamos.

Uma hora de caminhada e estávamos no tal hotel.

Colocamos as malas no chão e logo pudemos ouvir Konan, que estava mais à frente, gritar:

- AAAAHHH! Pain! Eu simplesmente não acredito que vc trouxe agente p/ cá.

**To be continued...**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**É esse foi o cap. Ta meio sem noção eu sei, mas eu achei que devia ter algo além dos relatos da missão dele sabem?**

**Vida cotidiana... Mas lógico não coisas que se acontecem todos os dias xD**

**Muito obrigado a quem teve paciência de ler.**

**E muitíssimo obrigado pelas reviews gente. n.n **

**vcs foram a fonte de inspiração que eu tive p/ continuar. **

**Não que a minha imaginação seja lá grandes coisas, mas... u.u' é o que eu consegui fazer num momento de insanidade, que no meu caso é mto frequente. **

**Me digam o que acharam n.n**

**Abração**

**Ja ne **


	4. Chapter 3

Uma hora de caminhada e estávamos no tal hotel.

Colocamos as malas no chão e logo pudemos ouvir Konan, que estava mais à frente, gritar:

- AAAAHHH! Pain! Eu simplesmente não acredito que vc trouxe agente p/ cá. Como vc acha que eu vou sobreviver nessa roça??????Ò.Ó

- Não é roça. É **hotel** **fazenda**. u.u- defendeu-se ele.

-Ah! E qual é a diferença?? Continua sendo um lugar fedido, isolado da civilização, sem condições de sobrevivência, resumindo: Insuportável!!!!! Ai kami-sama onde eu fui me meter?

- Ah! Que isso Konanzinha, é só até a gente conseguir concertar o carro...

-NÃO ME CHAME DE KONANZINHA!!!!Ò.Ó.. NÃO LHE DEI ESSE DIREITO. - ela estava realmente brava, gente vcs deviam ter visto a cara dela... Fiquei com medo.

-M-mas Konan...

- Não me venha com "mas Konan" Não. Ta bom? Estou muito brava com vc ù.ú

- Ahn... Sem querem interromper, já interrompendo... De quem é esse lugar Pain? Vc pediu aos donos p/ gente ficar aqui?- Kisame falou meio receoso de ser atacado mortalmente por Konan.

- Claro kisame! Claro que pedi, e por falar neles...

Vimos algumas pessoas vindo em nossa direção. Todos paramos o que estávamos fazendo p/ observar os tais donos. Quando estes se aproximaram pudemos observá-los melhor. Eram uma mulher que já aparentava seus quarenta e cinco anos, cabelos grisalhos, de estatura baixa e usava um xale rosado nos ombros, dois rapazes altos , quase da altura de Pain, um deles tinha cabelos roxos e outro tinha cabelos pretos e uma garota, uma bela garota, cabelos também roxos, pele clara e olhos verdes, assim como os rapazes.

- Sejam muito bem vindos ao hotel fazenda Paz do Campo. - a velinha falou – meus meninos os ajudarão com as malas.

Os dois rapazes pegaram as malas, que com exceção das de Itachi, não eram muitas já que todos nós só viemos preparados p/ um dia de praia.

Nós os seguimos para dentro do hotel. Era um belo lugar. Ao contrário do que disse Konan, era um lugar que apesar de não ter muita tecnologia, a sobrevivência era possível.

Os quartos não estavam ocupados, mas a maioria estava reservada então tivemos que nos dividir. Konan, por ser a única mulher de nosso grupo pode ficar num quarto só dela. Mas o resto de nós... Ficamos assim: Kisame, Zetsu e Pain num quarto. Eu, Tobi e Itachi no outro.

Estávamos exaustos então a velhinha nos direcionou aos banheiros onde poderíamos tomar banho. Essa parte do banho cada um teve sua própria privacidade, Graças a Kami-sama.

Os nossos anfitriões nos preparam um jantar, depois fomos dormir.

2° dia 05h00min (manhã)

Acordei tentado, Tobi dormia feito um bebê, não iria me atrapalhar dessa vez. E Itachi?

Se dormisse mais profundamente do que agora eu diria que estava morto, ou seja, área completamente livre para Deidara Blond atacar novamente. MUHAHAUAHUAHUAH

...Eu adoro essas risadas malignas. n.n

Levantei com muito cuidado p/ não acordar nenhum dos dois, eu sei que o sono deles estava mais pesado do que múmias nos sarcófagos, mas.. Eu sou um exemplo de espião, portanto sabia que todo cuidado era pouco.

Andei cuidadosamente até o canto onde estavam as inúmeras malas do Itachi. Comecei a abri-las fazendo o mínimo barulho possível.

Achei uma cambada de roupas, p/ tudo que é estação, local ou ocasião. Achei diversos cremes, é isso aí além da malinha ele trouxe mais nas outras malas, só que esses eram p/ cabelo. Eram tantas roupas e cremes que eu já estava me perdendo no meio daquilo tudo. Não sabia onde já tinha procurado e nem onde faltava procurar pq eu só achava, em todas, roupa e creme, roupa e creme, roupa e creme. Caracas!!! Esse cara não tem nada melhor p/ trazer não?

Quando eu já perdia minhas esperanças, eu me sentei no chão e olhei p/ Itachi, como se olhar p/ cara feia daquele emo deprimente fosse me trazer alguma resposta.

Mas.. Não é que trouxe? Reparei bem e notei que ele estava abraçado à caixa.

Pois é! Tbm achei estranho u.u , e fiquei mais curioso. O que teria lá dentro?

Aproximei-me vagarosamente da cama de Itachi e me abaixei ficando um pouco mais alto que os colchões. Respirei fundo e decidi agir. Pelo pulso, fui levantando o braço de Itachi para que ele largasse a caixa. Quando eu estava quase a tirando Itachi deu um ronco alto feito um trator, pensei que ele estivesse acordando e larguei seu braço.

Pude ouvir mais um ronco, dessa vez de Tobi. Eu suava frio, se Itachi me pegasse ali ficaria mais atento ainda sobre a caixa, aí é que não a pegaria nunca.

Verifiquei novamente se Tobi e Itachi estavam Dormindo. Então tentei mais uma vez, Comecei a erguer novamente o braço do Uchiha. Agora eu descobriria com certeza os segredos dele.

Deslizei a caixa p/ longe do braço de Itachi, quando eu terminava o processo de remoção de caixa, senti o outro braço dele dar a volta em meu pescoço enquanto o braço que agarrava o objeto quadrado voltou a sua função de segura-lo.

Agora já era! Fui pego! Perdi a caixinha e se bobear perco a cabeça tbm! Kami-sama tenha piedade de mim e..

ROOOOONNNNCCC

Itachi roncou mais uma vez. Nunca gostei tanto na vida de ouvir um ronco bem no fundo do aparelho auditivo. E esse era um daqueles roncos de fazer vibrar o tímpano, mas aquele ronco me disse que o Uchiha ainda dormia. Minha grande sorte!

Mas... E agora? Como saio daqui? Com ele agarrado no meu pescoço.

Ai que situação.

Fui escorregando e escapando de Itachi, já me via praticamente livre quando ele travou a mão no cabelo. Caracas! Como aquilo doeu T.T

Tive muito trabalho p/ me soltar dali.

Já estava de saco cheio disso eu ia pegar essa droga de caixa e era agora!

Segurei o objeto. Mesmo inconsciente, o Uchiha segurou meu braço e ficamos num certo tipo de luta. Se é que eu podia chamar aquilo de luta. Estava disputando com um cara dormindo ¬¬.

A caixinha já estava quase saindo, eu já podia senti-la escorregar dos dedos de Itachi.

Quase... Quase... Quase... Quase...

BLAM!!! (N/A: Essas minhas onomatopéias são horríveis, eu sei, ¬¬ mas isso é a porta do quarto abrindo.u.u')

- BOM DIA!!!!!!

O cara dos cabelos roxos tinha chegado. No susto eu despenquei no chão. E os segredos ficaram nos braços do Itachi ¬¬

O sujeito ficou me encarando, lá no chão, ofegante pelo esforço que eu tava fazendo p/ pegar o que eu queria, com o cabelo completamente despenteado por culpa do Itachi...

- Ah.. Ahn.. Eu.. Só vim chamar p/ o café. Bem.. Desculpe.

Kuso! Além de tudo eu ainda passei fama de gay! Aff! Aquele não era meu dia. ¬¬

Me arrumei um pouco, p/ não ficar com aparência de quem tinha dado uns amassos no companheiro de quarto...e desci acompanhando o cara.

Eu estava praguejando para que todos os santos mandassem um raio no infeliz. Mas mantive a calma e tentei começar uma conversa civilizada pra não voar no pescoço dele e mata-lo ali e agora.

- Ahn.. Vc não me disse seu nome ainda - Perguntei ainda imaginando o tipo de morte apropriada para ele. Talvez eu o esfaqueasse ou quem sabe o explodisse. Não! Eu vou esfaqueá-lo, mas deixá-lo vivo daí eu vou explodir ele. MUHAHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH.. .. Pena que vai ficar só no pensamento.. Afinal ele é filho da senhora que nos hospedou aqui. u.u

- Me chamo Saito. E vc?

-... Deidara ¬¬

-Prazer Deidara-san.

- Hunf! ¬¬

Eu ainda queria matá-lo... AH DESGRAÇADO ACABOU COM A MINHA CHANCE DE VER O QUE TINHA NA CAIXA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ò.Ó

- Deidara-san? Esta com uma cara aborrecida. Alguém te chateou?Posso ajudar?

-NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**oi gente.**

**ta ai mais um cap.**

**Mais uma vez, obrigado a quem leu. **

**E muito obrigado pelas reviews. xD**

**Não to tendo muito tempo p/ responder a todas em particular mas muitíssimo obrigado gente. vcs estão me ajudando muito. n.n**

**Sayonara**


	5. Chapter 4

2° dia 07h00min (manhã)

Eu estava horrivelmente furioso com o tal Saito. Ainda não acredito, quase peguei.. T.T

Sentei-me na mesa do café. Logo Tobi desceu saltitando e cantando a musiquinha do Barney. Pain estava sentado ao meu lado ainda aterrorizado pela bronca de Konan que do outro lado da mesa o fuzilava com o olhar.

Kisame tinha acordado mais cedo e já estava nadando na piscina do hotel.

Alguns minutos depois um Itachi sorridente vinha descendo as escadas.

- Você está doente Itachi?- Zetsu perguntou fazendo uma cara de extrema preocupação.

- Não. Por quê? O/ \o

- Sorrindo. Que milagre!!!- Completou Zetsu rindo-se.

- Ah! Você não vai conseguir tirar meu bom humor, viu? Sua erva daninha!- Itachi falou sentando-se à mesa tbm.

- HUAHAUHASUAHSUHAUSH Zetsu-sama é uma erva daninha!!! Zetsu-sama é uma erva daninha!!!

- CALA ESSA BOCA TOBI!!!!!!- Zetsu ficou furioso.

- Anhhhh... Deidara-senpai... Zetsu-sama mandou Tobi ficar quieto...

- Ficar quieto não! Mandei vc calar a boca! ù.ú

-Anhhh... Olha ele senpaaaiiiii

- Tobi... Cala a boca, antes que eu corte sua língua ù.u - eu falei a ele. Ah! Não me culpem, eu estava muito bravo com tudo e ele ainda vinha com essa choradeira?? Aff! Pelo amor de Kami não é?

- Anhhhh... Ninguém ama Tobi... T.T – Ele saiu correndo para o jardim.

- Olha o que fizeram! Magoaram o Tobi, coitadinho. – Konan se pronunciou

- Ah Konan, ele tem que crescer e parar com essas bobeiras infantis e... Ei! Zetsu essa torrada é minha. Eu vi primeiro.

- Não é! Eu peguei primeiro.

- Devolve! Essa é a última com o formato dos ursinhos carinhosos. Não vou deixar você ficar com ela. – Não me olhe desse jeito leitor (a). Era a última dos ursinhos e era propriedade minha.

- ahn... O que vcs diziam mesmo sobre infantilidade? ¬¬' – Konan disse nos olhando de modo reprovador, mas eu não entendi o porquê.

2° dia 06h00min (tarde)

Eu caminhava pelos arredores do hotel, não tinha tido mais nenhuma chance de pegar o que eu pretendia. Itachi ficou no quarto lendo uns livros e todas as vezes que eu entrei lá a caixinha estava do lado dele sendo muito bem vigiada.

Eu ainda estava bastante desconcertado pela cena que o maldito Saito nos pegou. Talvez eu precisasse relaxar um pouco para pensar no que fazer diante essa situação.

Fui caminhando até encontrar Pain, Zetsu, Tobi e Kisame jogando banco imobiliário.

- Ei Deidara! Quer jogar conosco? - Kisame me chamou acenando da mesa em que estavam.

- Claro! Porque não? Não estou fazendo nada mesmo.

- Oba! Oba! Senpai vai jogar!- Tobi berrou enquanto eu me aproximava da mesa para sentar-me junto aos outros.

Ficamos jogando por horas, o jogo estava realmente difícil. A disputa da vitória estava entre Pain e eu. Tobi já tinha ido à falência e Zetsu e kisame estavam hipotecando tudo p/ não irem pelo mesmo caminho.

Estávamos muito concentrados na partida até que Pain tirou os olhos do tabuleiro e ficou observando perplexo para algum ponto que de início eu não soube identificar, mas depois acompanhei seus olhos e parei na cena para qual Pain olhava.

A cena era simplesmente Konan que vinha andando juntamente com o rapaz dos cabelos pretos (N/A: O Saito tem cabelos roxos, não se confundam xD)

- Oi meninos!!- Ela nos disse sorridente.

- O-oi!!- respondemos, com exceção de Pain que continuava boquiaberto, meio sem entender o que ela queria com tantos sorrisos p/ nós. Ela não era disso.

- Gente, esse aqui é o Takeda. Ele se ofereceu para nos mostrar a redondeza. Vcs querem ir?

- Eu vou!- Pain se apressou em dizer. Se levantando bruscamente da mesa e abandonando o jogo. Ele parecia bravo. u.u

Nós o seguimos, meio sem entender o que se passava, pois houve várias vezes em que ou Konan ou Pain lançavam-se olhares ódio mortal.

Continuamos o passeio, vimos um monte de coisas. Tantas que tenho até preguiça de listar tudo aqui.

Paramos numa cachoeira. Tinha muitas árvores, a água era límpida e cristalina. Kisame foi o primeiro a cair na água, seguido de Zetsu e de Tobi, que fora empurrado por Pain.

Eu me sentei na beirada da cachoeira e fiquei a observar os outros malucos brincarem na água, mas Pain não desgrudava os olhos de Konan e Takeda, que conversavam na outra margem da cachoeira. Os dois trocavam muitos sorrisos e gracejos, o que fazia Pain espumar de ciúmes. Ele só não pode saber que deixou isso tão na vista que até eu acabei percebendo. Por favor, não contem a ele. u.u

Algum tempo depois voltamos ao hotel, Pain ainda visivelmente bravo e Konan estranhamente satisfeita.

2° dia 10h00min (noite)

Descobri que naquele hotel era costume dormir tarde. Pois assim que chegamos, Yoneko (N/A: lê-se Yonêko), a garota irmã dos dois rapazes veio nos avisar que os outros hóspedes estariam chegando, o hotel lotaria e seria dada uma grande festa em questão de duas horas.

Fomos nos aprontar então.

3° dia 00h05min (noite, óbvio)

Realmente o hotel lotou até as tampas com os hóspedes que não paravam de chegar.

A festa começou animada. Eu estava sentado a uma mesa junto com Tobi, Zetsu, Konan e Takeda, que conversavam descontraídos enquanto eu observava Itachi, que estava isolado em um canto com aquela cara de ninguém me entende e com meu alvo bem seguro nos braços. Oh! Kuso!! Ele não vai desgrudar da caixinha nunca caramba?! Ò.ó

A cada minuto eram servidos variados pratos para comermos. Zetsu começou uma nova briga com Tobi, Takeda tentava, sem sucesso, apartar a discussão. Konan me parecia bem desanimada com isso tudo. Ela não deu um sorriso desde que chegou à festa, estava bem deprimida.

De repente a música começa a tocar e pudemos ver um Pain trajado num terno preto, como todos os outros homens da festa, descer as escadas acompanhado de Yoneko. Ela estava linda, num belo vestido rosa claro, e os cabelos presos num rabo alto.

Yoneko acompanhou pain até o centro da pista de dança, onde seguiram o ritmo calmo da música. Foi a vez de Konan achar ruim, fechou o rosto numa expressão bravíssima e tirou Takeda para dançar também.

Pain não gostou nada de ver Konan dançando uma música lenta daquela com um cara que não fosse ele. E pelo que eu pude perceber Konan também não estava satisfeita em ver Pain com Yoneko. Iííí isso ainda vai dar rolo. u.u

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yo! n.n**

**Mais um cap. sem noção nenhuma. **

**Mais uma vez obrigado a quem teve paciência de ler isso.**

**E Domo Arigato pelas reviews gente.**

**Pain x Konan é uma coisa que eu nunca vi (pode ter mas eu ainda naum vi) mas eu coloquei assim mesmo, p/ ver o que vcs acham.**

**Eu naum sei fazer esses casos de romance, eu nunca fiz um... então sugestões serão mto bem vindas e me digam o que acharam ok? **


	6. Chapter 5

3° dia 01h00min (madrugada)

Eu fiquei o tempo todo observando aquilo, estava realmente interessante.

Aquela briga através de olhares estava sinistra, parecia até que a qualquer momento um deles cairia duro no chão por que a intensidade mortífera e destrutiva com a qual eles estavam se olhando, assustava.

Pain estava mais preocupado em observar o casal ao lado a dançar com sua parceira, que já estava ficando muito incomodada com a situação. Konan também não estava diferente, a cada momento em que Yoneko sussurrava algo a Pain, ela ficava notavelmente estranha.

Os dois casais seguiram a dançar até a música fazer uma pausa, a dona do hotel estava fazendo um discurso. Todos se sentaram, dessa vez Yoneko e Pain, também se juntaram à mesa em que estávamos. Talvez tivesse sido um jeito de vigiar Konan mais de perto ou talvez ele estaria tentando deixá-la enciumada.

Nenhum deles prestava atenção no que a senhora dizia, Pain e Konan tentavam agora disfarçar todo aquele ciúme, mas sinceramente por mais que estivessem tentando não estavam conseguindo. Eu estava percebendo muito bem o que se passava, e tenho certeza de que se mais alguém parasse para olhá-los, também notaria. Pois é, os dois eram muito ruins de disfarce ao contrário de mim, lógico! Eu parava para olhar a reação deles periodicamente.

Assim que o discurso acabou, todos aplaudiram e música voltou a tocar, dessa vez bem mais alta, de modo que tínhamos que gritar para sermos ouvidos por alguém bem ao nosso lado. Eu bebia uma taça de champagne quando vi Itachi passar. Aliás, ser arrastado

Por Kisame, que já tinha enjoado de ver o Uchiha parado num canto cuidando de uma caixa. Não sei como, o sardinh.. Quero dizer... O Kisame tinha conseguido convencer o maníaco de levar a caixinha para o quarto e guardá-la num lugar que ele julgasse seguro.

Mas teve de ser arrastado pois Itachi passava a impressão de que não estava nem um pouquinho com pressa de largar o objeto.

Os dois subiram e eu fiquei de tocaia, esperando que descessem para eu ir atrás do que buscava. Esperei 5 minutos, 10, 15...

Nada deles voltarem!!!! Poxa! O que eles estavam fazendo lá em cima?

Eu estava ficando cansado daquilo. Resolvi ver o que estava acontecendo. Mas não pelo meio normal ou eles me veriam.

Saí da festa então, passei pelos convidados fazendo-me o mais simpático e descontraído possível, para que ninguém desconfiasse das minhas intenções.

Posicionei- me debaixo da janela do quarto, pensei em escalá-lo, assim como fiz na minha primeira tentativa de descobrir o que o Uchiha guardava naquela caixa, mas logo notei que eu não estava com as minhas ventosas... Tinha as esquecido no quarto.

Pois é, agora teria de dar um outro jeito. Olhei em volta no lugar.

Logo aos meus pés se encontrava uma corda. Opa! Seria perfeito, mas quando a peguei, notei que estava velha e fraca e com certeza iria se romper com o peso.

Com o peso dos meus músculos obviamente. Sou muito atlético ta bom?

Corri os olhos pelo local mais uma vez e localizei um a frondosa árvore. Beleza!

Era ela que eu usaria de ponte para me auxiliar a subir e chegar ao quarto.

Com muita cautela, para não fazer nem um ruído, comecei a subir a árvore, cheguei ao

galho mais próximo ao quarto. Eu já podia ver a silhueta de Itachi. Aproximei-me da janela e tentei observar melhor, mas não pude ver muito mais. Ainda estava longe. Aproveitei a escuridão daquela noite, que não apresentava lua ou estrelas, para continuar me aproximando, fui diminuindo minha distância em relação ao quarto até que pude ouvir

Itachi conversando com a tal caixa.

- ...Viu? Minha coisa linda? Na-não, não precisa chorar papai já vem te ver, daqui a pouquinho papai sobe correndo p/ ficar com vc.

- Itachi. – Kisame falou encostado na porta com a maior cara de tédio.

-... E não vai demorar, pq eu só vou na festinha com o peixinho frito ali que não consegue ir sozinho.

- Itachi! ù.u

- mas eu volto p/ ninar vc e...

- ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ò.Ó

- Que foi? Ta gritando por quê?

- você ainda pergunta? Vc ta se despedindo disso aí desde que a gente chegou..Larga isso e vamos embora

- eu estou muito ocupado vc não está vendo?

- Aff! Anda Itachi!!! A festa já ta rolando sem a gente há um tempão...

- Ahn..Tá bom! Seu enjoado! Vamos então.

Emburrado e contrariado, Itachi seguiu kisame para fora do quarto. Era minha deixa, agora eu entraria lá e descobriria os segredos Uchihíacos de Itachi. MUHAHAHAHA.

Cheguei mais perto da janela e a abri, entrei dessa vez observando se não pisaria em nada que fizesse barulho e me denunciasse.

Aproximei-me da cama. Eu tinha visto Itachi esconder a caixa em uma das gavetas, mas não consegui distinguir qual delas era. O jeito era procurar uma por uma.

Abaixei-me, abri a primeira gaveta, e comecei a vasculhá-la. Pelo jeito Itachi tinha desfeito as malas porque as gavetas estavam repletas das roupas e dos cremes dele... Pra variar ¬¬'

Aparentemente a caixa não estava em nenhuma delas, então comecei a procurar mais ao fundo delas.

Mais uma vez, uma por uma. ¬¬... Aff! Quanto trabalho! Mas... Tudo bem... Iria valer à pena se fosse para descobrir o conteúdo da caixa.

Comecei a retirar as roupas da gaveta, bem devagar para que não ficassem amassadas e Itachi percebesse que alguém havia mexido nas coisas dele.

Achei no meio das roupas um perfume, e pelo cheiro... Era feminino.

Isso só podia significar quatro coisas:

Itachi podia ser um pegador tremendo e alguma das acompanhantes dele poderia ter deixado o perfume de lembrança... Acho difícil u.u

Itachi poderia estar fingindo ser um pegador e quer nos enganar, usando perfumes femininos para dizer que está sempre com mulheres... Embora nós nunca tenhamos visto o Uchiha com mulher alguma.

Itachi poderia estar perdidamente apaixonado por alguma moça e aquele é o perfume que ele daria a ela de presente junto com um anel de noivado... Ok, minha mente é fértil... Eu sei n.n

Itachi era gay... É mais fácil de acreditar u.u'

Bom, esqueçamos o perfume... Eu estava ali era atrás da caixa dos segredos...

Continuei olhando todas as gavetas em busca do meu objetivo. Pude ver que ele tinha trazido também uma cuequinha fio dental de onçinha... O.O'... Kami!!! Não quero nem saber pra que ele usa aquilo u.u'

Continuei fuçando nas coisas até localizar uma caixa... MUAHAHAHAHMUHAHAUHA

Era agora que eu descobriria tudo. Todo eufórico, tirei a caixinha da gaveta, mas... Unh era uma caixa de chocolate... Não era a caixa certa... ¬. ¬

Continuei a procurar... Até que.. Ouvi um barulho na porta. Tinha alguém chegando O.O

Guardei na velocidade da luz, tudo o que eu tirei e fui tentar arranjar um lugar pra me esconder. Esconder de baixo da cama é óbvio demais para um espião sofisticado como eu, além do mais...aquela cama não dava p/ esconder de baixo por que tinha as gavetas embutidas nela ocupando todo o espaço u.u'

Como o meu tempo tava curto e não tinha outro lugar, eu me escondi no banheiro.

Foi o tempo de eu me esconder e Itachi chegar novamente com Kisame.

- AAh! Olha só Kisame, você estava reclamando tanto da minha demora e agora é você quem quis sair da festa??? Agora que tava ficando boa?

- Não enche Itachi. Você demorou muito com aquela despedida com a caixa idiota lá e...

- MINHA CAIXINHA NÃO É IDIOTA, O ÚNICO BAKA AQUI É VOCÊ!!!!!!!!!

- Ta, ta! A caixa não é idiota u.u'...mas mesmo assim vc demorou...e além do mais eu só quero ir ao banheiro, acho que comi alguma coisa que não me fez bem.

Putz. Agora ferrou, Kisame tava vindo pra cá...e agora? O.O'

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yo! n.n**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap. **

**Obrigado de novo a quem leu e à quem mandou as reviews n.n**

**Ah! E Comentem n.n**

**Deidara: É!!! Senão eu vou explodir tudo!!!**

**Kakashi-senpai: E eu mato vc se fizer alguma coisa aos leitores ¬¬**

**Deidara: mata? Ah ta! Como se vc pudesse! Eu sou um membro da Akatsuki, portanto sou invencível... MUAHAHAHAH**

**Kakashi-senpai: É? Mas vc ta na minha fic, e aki eu mando em vc ta bom?**

**Deidara: Num akatsuki? Manda como? Ò.Ó**

**Kakashi-senpai: Eu escrevo o que eu quiser, porque a fic é minha, vc só abaixa a cabeça e obedece entendeu?**

**Deidara: ... não u.u'**

**Kakashi-senpai: Mas será possível? Vc é burro ou o que?Ò.Ó Vc e os demais personagens são meus subordinados. **

**Deidara: Subord...o que?**

**Kakashi-senpai: Desisto ¬¬...cansei! Gente..Onegai deixem reviews xD...e não dêem atenção ao Deidara, ele naum vai explodir ninguém**

**Deidara: VOU SIM..MUAHAHAH**

**Kakashi-senpai: ¬¬**

**Deidara: Ta! Que stress!! Isso mata sabia?**

**Kakashi-senpai: ****¬¬**

**Deidara: Tá! Já calei..u.u'**


	7. Chapter 6

**Esse site tem uma mania de mudar a formatação...ù.u**

**No word tava muito melhor...¬¬**

** bom, voltemos a fic...**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_- Ta, ta! A caixa não é idiota u.u'... Mas mesmo assim vc demorou... E além do mais eu só quero ir ao banheiro, acho que comi alguma coisa que não me fez bem._

_Putz. Agora ferrou Kisame tava vindo pra cá... E agora? O.O'_

3° dia 01h30min (manhã)

Kisame veio andando em direção ao banheiro, à medida que a distância de Kisame com o banheiro diminuía o meu desespero aumentava. Tanto por que eu seria pego quanto por que a cara que ele estava fazendo não era das melhores... Ele parecia estar realmente mal do Intestino u.u'

Procurei me esconder. Mas onde seria o local adequado para tal coisa?

Kisame estava chegando, Kami me proteja. O que é que eu faço agora?? T.T

Olhei para todos os lados em busca de um esconderijo.

Vejamos... Armário? ...Não me cabe.. u.u'

Pia?...Kami!! Eu disse isso mesmo? ù.ú

O chuveiro?...Vidro transparente, assim não dá..

Desesperado, olhei pra cima... Quem sabe Kami não me ajudasse nessa hora? Ou talvez estivesse cansado se tanto eu pedir favores u.u'

Pelo visto a primeira opção!!!xDD Kami ainda me suportava...meu dia de sorte!!!

Havia uma prateleira pregada bem no alto. Não sei o que pretendiam com aquela prateleira mas naquele instante eu não estava reclamando, até por que ela me serviria muito bem.

Subi lá e fiquei encolhido, para que não fosse visto, quieto, para não ser ouvido. Por quê?..Porque eu sou um espião excelente xD..e para todos os que quiserem seguir uma carreira de espião, deveriam aprender comigo, eu seria um ótimo sensei

O momento chegou, Kisame adentrou no banheiro deixando um Itachi entediado a brincar com uma mosca que passava diante dos seus olhos. Ele me parecia com um pouco de pressa... e isso me preocupou de forma muito brusca..u.u'

Eu nem queria saber o que ele tinha ido fazer no banheiro, mas pelo jeito... Logo ia descobrir u.u'

Assim que Kisame fez menção de baixar as calças, fiquei completamente enojado e fechei meus olhos com certa raiva, me perguntando intimamente se o que Itachi escondia valeria mesmo a pena de tudo o que eu estava passando. ù.u'

Logo o show de horrores aromáticos começou e junto com ele veio o início da minha falta de ar. Mas eu seria forte e agüentaria firme como o homem destemido e forte que sou.

3° dia 01h35min (manhã)

O cheiro não estava lá dos mais agradáveis, mas eu continuaria persistindo. Afinal, tudo pelo meu objetivo

3° dia 01h45min (manhã)

Isso está ficando insuportável, ele não vai parar não?...Acho que preciso de um pouco de ar fresco...

3° dia 02h02min (manhã) – desespero no banheiro-

EU QUERO A MINHA MÃEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... T.T

KA-SAN VEM ME BUSCAR QUE EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSE CHEIRO!!!! T.T

É gente, era isso que eu clamava em meus pensamentos. Estava sofrendo calado, mas por dentro eu tava fazendo a maior pirraça. Por que aquilo ali estava realmente feio u.u

Aliás, fedido e... NOSSA SENHORA!!!! CUIDA DA ALMA POR QUE O CORPO TA PODRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ò.Ó

3° dia 02h10min

FINALMENTE!!!!!

Ouvi o som mais bonito do mundo, era quase tão belo quanto as trombetas a tocarem no céu.

Era...o barulho da descarga!

Significava que Kisame tinha acabado, mas também pudera né?

Logo ele saiu do banheiro, indo de encontro a Itachi.

- MEU DEUS!!!!!- gritou o Uchiha se afastando do banheiro- TEM ALGUM GAMBÁ MORTO LÁ DENTRO??????

- ¬¬' Cala essa boca

- Falando sério Kisame!!! Que tipo de porcaria você comeu???- Itachi tapava o nariz com uma das mãos enquanto a outra abanava o ar para tentar, inutilmente, melhorar o odor putrefato do ar.

- Só comi um pouquinho... De tudo o que tinha na festa n.n'.. Acho que foi por ter misturado aquele monte de comida diferente, que meu estômago reclamou.

- E depois quando dizem que os peixes morrem pela boca você não concorda ¬¬'

- QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?Ò.Ó

- Quem? Eu?...Nada.. n.n'

Os dois seguiram para a porta e desceram de volta para a festa. Ótimo!

Pelo menos eu poderia voltar a procurar a caixa, eu já descia da prateleira quando Itachi voltou correndo ao quarto.

Ele se abaixou diante da última gaveta e retirou a caixa que eu procurava, saiu correndo com ela para o salão das festas. ...¬¬ aff!

Por que a gente nunca acha as coisas que precisa? Tava lá e eu não vi...aff!

Eu preciso urgentemente de férias ¬¬

Desci da prateleira, ainda zonzo com aquele cheiro de peixe em decomposição.

Saí do quarto pela mesma janela pela qual entrei, tomando cuidado para não despencar de lá por que do jeito que eu estava grogue, eu poderia acabar caindo u.u

Cheguei ao chão meio desiludido, tinha enfrentado bravamente a câmara de gases que Kisame me proporcionou e não tinha conseguido pegar a caixinha T.T

Voltei para a festa completamente desanimado, o som ainda estava muito alto e a música animada.

Vi Pain sair do meio da multidão e vir ao meu encontro.

- Você sumiu Deidara! Onde esteve?

- Fui dar uma volta- menti- precisava de um pouco de ar

-ahnn...

Seguimos conversando até chegarmos a uma janela onde pudemos ver Konan sentada ao lado de Takeda, este lhe enchia de elogios.

Pain calou-se rapidamente e ficou apenas a observar, silencioso.

Konan não me parecia se importar com o que o rapaz dizia, ela me parecia alheia a qualquer palavra que saísse dos lábios dele.Pain é que não notara esse detalhe.

O rosto dele se contorcia de raiva a cada palavra que ouvia Takeda pronunciar. A doçura que o rapaz olhava para Konan parecia incomodá-lo.

Nas mãos de Pain, eu não duvidava que houvesse marcas fundas de seus dedos, que pareciam querer descontar nas palmas das mãos toda ira que sentia.

Konan olhava as estrelas, mexia-se desconfortavelmente onde estava sentada, não se interessava em nada que viesse de seu acompanhante. Parecia sonhar acordada, estar com os pensamentos em outro lugar... Outra... Pessoa.

A medida que falava, Takeda se aproximava da garota, até que essa proximidade foi tanta que Pain socou a parede num forte baque, que despertou Konan de seus devaneios e a fez levantar do local onde estava, deixando à moça a breve visão de seu rosto decepcionado.

Konan entrou novamente no salão acompanhada de Takeda e sentou-se.

Embora ele continuasse a falar-lhe coisas que ela sequer sabia o assunto, seus olhos corriam por todo o salão a procurar por _ele_

Essa cena seguiu-se até que todos os presentes foram convidados a levantar-se e a dançar a música favorita da senhora, dona do hotel. Eu fugi desse negócio de dança, apenas me sentei num local onde tinha visão sobre todo o salão.

Konan já olhava para o chão, desanimada em pensar que teria de dançar outra vez com seu atual companheiro, Takeda, quando viu à sua frente uma mão estendida pedindo-lhe uma dança. Ela levantou o rosto e sibilou um ligeiro e quase imperceptível sorriso ao ver que era Pain quem lhe estendia a mão.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yo gente.**

**Gomem a demora que eu tive p/ postar.**

**É que eu estava c/ mta preguiça, e minha criatividade tbm não estava ajudando. u.u'**

**E se esse cap maluco ta aki se deve pelo Nocturn, que ficou buzinando isso p/ mim todo dia no msn ¬¬**

**Arigatou mais uma vez a quem ta lendo e principalmente a quem me mandou reviews.**

**Ajuda melhor ki a de vcs não tem xDD**

**Sayonara **


	8. Chapter 7

**Gomem gente!! x,x**

**Dessa vez eu exagerei né? Eu sei que demorei demais.**

**É que a "tia" preguiça ficou me fazendo cafuné esse tempo todo e mandou meu ânimo pro ralo x.x**

**Então eu peço desculpas desde já pela minha demora.**

**Outra coisa que eu gostaria de avisar é que nesse cap. eu me preocupei mais em resolver o caso de Pain e Konan do que o do Deidara, mas é como se desse uma "base" para o próximo capítulo, no qual eu pretendo me dedicar mais ao humor.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Konan já olhava para o chão, desanimada em pensar que teria de dançar outra vez com seu atual companheiro, Takeda, quando viu à sua frente uma mão estendida pedindo-lhe uma dança. Ela levantou o rosto e sibilou um ligeiro e quase imperceptível sorriso ao ver que era Pain quem lhe estendia a mão._

Meio tímida e um pouco confusa, Konan levantou-se aceitando o pedido de Pain e deixando Takeda boquiaberto e esquecido na mesa.

O casalzinho problemático dirigiu-se então para o centro da pista de dança.

A música, ainda muito animada, combinava perfeitamente com o ânimo deles.

Estavam simplesmente harmoniosos dançando como se nunca tivessem sequer discutido um com o outro antes. Eu nunca vou entender como eles conseguem mudar de humor assim tão repentinamente por causa de uma dança. u.u'

Trocavam vários olhares, agora carinhosos e cheios de afeto, que por várias vezes os deixavam corados. Era simplesmente difícil crer no que eu estava vendo.

Dois dos maiores vilões do mundo ninja, poderosos, amedrontadores, topo de listas de procurados com a maior recompensa de vivos ou mortos, estavam ali, despreocupados com a vida, trocando palavras e olhares afetivos durante uma dança.

Começo a me perguntar "em que tipo de organização criminosa nos tornamos?"

Tobi e Zestu também dançavam. É, isso aí. Os dois. A cena era deprimente. Eles rodopiavam no canto do salão feito duas criancinhas. ¬¬'

Kisame toda hora tentava comer alguma coisa que era servida, mas Itachi não deixava.

-Hoje você não come mais nada ò.ó

- Por quê? T.T

- Por que? Depois do futum de peixe podre que você deixou no quarto onde eu vou dormir, ainda pergunta? Ò.Ó

- Eu prometo que uso outro banheiro Itachi-san T.T

- De jeito nenhum. Vai que dessa vez a coisa fica pior e você resolve "perfumar" o hotel inteiro.

- Não vou fazer isso. T.T

- Você não controla seu intestino ¬/ \¬' e não sabe a força "fedorífica" que ele tem u/.\u

Pelo jeito a discussão ia durar muito e eu não estava nem um pouco animado para ouvi-los discutir sobre os problemas intestinais do Kisame.

Fique traumatizado com aquele cheiro horrível que parece que ficou impregnado em todos os lugares. Sabe aquela impressão de perseguição?

Pois é. Era perseguição aromática. Tudo o que eu queria era descansar um pouco. Precisava de um banho. Tomar banho sempre me deixava mais relaxado.

Subi então. Fui para o banheiro do fim do corredor dos quartos do nosso andar. No banheiro que Kisame usou, eu não entro nunca mais. u.u'

Caminhei pelo corredor até chegar ao tão almejado local.

O banheiro em que eu estava era grande e espaçoso. Não pretendia ficar lá por muito tempo, só o suficiente para descontrair-me um pouco, depois voltaria pra festa. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir mesmo.

Desfiz-me do terno preto e seus componentes, que me faziam parecer um pingüim.

Liguei o chuveiro, com a água o mais quente possível e deixei que ela caísse sobre mim.

Enquanto estava lá, observei cada canto do lugar. Era todo em azulejos brancos e amarelos claros.

Com tapetes cuidadosamente bordados a mão,eram vermelhos puxados para um tom quase rosa. Os lustres eram dourados e havia vários cristaizinhos espalhados por eles. Do meu lado, havia muitos vidrinhos de shampoos e condicionadores, além de ter também vários sabonetinhos coloridos, todos muito perfumados, talvez por isso Itachi gostasse tanto. u.u'

Mas eu não estava lá pra isso. Eu precisava aproveitar aquele meu tempo descansando sob a água quente, para planejar meu próximo ataque.

Por horas fiquei pensando, mas nada me ocorria, meu estoque de idéias mirabolantes tava vazio.

Demorei-me um pouco mais em meu banho. Queria muito descobrir o que há na caixa.Mas precisava de um bom plano ou talvez um pouco de sorte. Desde que o vi escondendo a caixa pela primeira vez não parei de pensar no que poderia haver em seu conteúdo. Poderia ter diamantes? Ou quem sabe... Pólvora?...Nãão, Itachi não se interessaria pela arte dos explosivos.

As belas artes nunca são apreciadas pelos leigos u.u'.. Tsc tsc.

Aquela caixa estava sempre bem vigiada, talvez protegida por alguma macumba. Quando Itachi não estava, algo sempre acontecia e me impedia de ver.

Já tinha ficado ali tempo demais, era melhor sair de uma vez. Caminhei para fora do chuveiro, sequei-me e vesti novamente meus trajes.

Depois daquele banho, estava novo. Até me animei mesmo a voltar para a festa.

3° dia 05h00min

Era incrível!! A essa hora da madrugada e o salão estava cheio. Havia convidados bêbados tropeçando um nos outros, outros lúcidos, que não paravam de tagarelar entre si ou dançarem abertamente a música, agora ainda mais alta e agitada, que continuava a tocar no seu estilo contagiante, tão contagiante que me deixei levar pelo embalo e quando dei por mim estava na pista dançando também.

Eu, igual a vários outros convidados, dançava sozinho, mas havia aqueles que preferiam dançar aos pares, como era o caso de Pain e Konan que dançavam animados próximos a mim. Estavam alegres, mas, ao que me parecia, Pain estava engasgado em dizer algo a Konan. Ele já tentava há 5 minutos.

- O que foi Pain? – Konan se aproxima dele fazendo-o corar – Está incomodado com alguma coisa?

- N-não! Lógico que não. De onde tirou isso?

Você está quieto demais e – Konan riu – Nunca foi de gaguejar.

Pain ficou ainda mais vermelho, se não fossem as luzinhas coloridas que agora brilhavam em todo salão, todos os outros convidados teriam notado seu excessivo rubor e pelo que conheço de Pain, ele detestava mostrar qualquer tipo de sentimento ao público assim. Mesmo que fosse um leve constrangimento.

- É que... - Ele estava hesitante, a coisa ia ficar boa. Eu tava sentindo isso.

Konan o olhava curiosa estava ansiosa pela resposta.

- Sabe... Eu.. - Ele continuava hesitante, não sabia o que fazer, pelo menos, era o que parecia.

- Olha, Pain – Konan começou – creio que sei do que pretende falar.

- É? O\\\O

- Sim, mas não se preocupe com isso, eu entendo.

- Entende? Agora que não está entendendo sou eu! O.o

- Entendo perfeitamente que você veio me pedir desculpas. Mas, sua condição de homem o torna orgulhoso e egocêntrico, portanto você tem dificuldades de admitir que esteja errado n.n

- Que absurdo! ù.ú Eu não tenho dificuldades de entender nem de admitir nada. E não estou errado

- O que foi que eu disse? Dificuldade de admitir seus erros. É um traço masculino marcante. n.n

- Então prove que estou errado.

- Ok . Vamos começar a lista...

Eu estava abismado. Se Konan fosse advogada, não perderia um caso. Arranjou 50 fatos que faziam Pain ser "culpado". E eram tão convincentes que Pain até se dera por vencido.

Não com essas palavras, apenas murmurou um _ta,ta, já entendi ¬¬'_

- Viu como eu estava certa?

- Hum.. É ¬¬

- Ah! Pain, não fica com essa cara, se anima - Konan lhe deu um leve beijo no rosto .

- O\\\O

- Ta melhor?

- Hunf! u.u... Ééééé n\\\n

Zetsu e Tobi passaram correndo por nós, os dois brincavam pelo salão e agora estavam perto das caixas de som, que tocavam a música de maneira mais alta, quase não podíamos ouvir o que nos era falado.

-Então. Podemos esquecer tudo isso? .. Não quero mais brigar. – Pain gritou, mas, apesar de ter gritado, apenas Konan e eu o escutamos. Eu, com muito mais dificuldade já que estava um pouco mais distante.

- Claro ! Sem brigas! – Konan igualmente, gritou.

- O que?

- Eu disse que sim!! Chega de brigar! – Ela repetiu mais alto.

O DJ dessa festa era louco, aumentou ainda mais o som. Eu já não ouvia o que eles diziam.

É leitor, acho que você vai ficar sem saber o fim dessa conversa... u.u...Mentira!!! xDD

Deidara Blond nunca decepciona seus fãns xD

A sorte de vocês é que estão diante de um profissional! É. Acontece que o loirinho aqui sabe tudo de leitura labial, portanto, animem-se e vamos xeretar a vida deles xDD

- que bom que acabou! – falou Pain – Eu estava... Com saudades de ficar contigo.

- Saudades?- Konan mordia levemente o lábio inferior, ansiosa.

Ambos estavam constrangidos com o rumo que a conversa tomara, mas continuaram e esperavam por alguma coisa, notei pela ansiedade que agora Pain também mostrava. Tobi continuava a correr próximo às caixas de some o doido do DJ a aumentar o volume.

-Sim. Saudades, mesmo sendo pouco, foi maçante o tempo que ficamos brigados porque...porque..eu ..eu te amo..Konan .

- O que disse? – Ela não conseguia ouvir, a música tava muito alta.

Pain ficou terrivelmente constrangido em ter de repetir, mas se ela não ouviu... O negócio era juntar coragem.

- Eu disse que te amo!

- Merda de música alta! Não to ouvindo nada! – Não era brincadeira dela, todos já estavam reclamando da música absurdamente alta e Pain teve de concordar, a culpa não era dela de não ouvir u.u

Ele encheu os pulmões de ar para que ela ouvisse, agora era questão de honra! Musiquinha nenhuma ia impedi-lo.

Enquanto ele tomava fôlego, o sonso do Tobi continuava a correr, até que com toda a sua "delicadeza natural" tropeçou nos fios da caixa fazendo a música parar e o salão ficar num silêncio assombroso. Mas infelizmente para Pain esse silêncio chegou exatamente na hora em que ele gritou...

- EU FALEI QUE TE AMO, KONAN!!!!! - Todo salão se virou pra ele. – O\\\O'

- O\\\O A-agora eu o-ouvi.

A aflição no rosto de Pain era tamanha que cheguei a ter pena. Para um cara que se mostrava insensível, o mundo inteiro ficar sabendo de uma notícia daquelas e gritada por ele mesmo deve ser traumatizante.

Konan, percebendo que o pimentão que estava a sua frente, que um dia foi Pain, estava petrificado de vergonha, arrastou-o para fora do local e bem longe dos convidados.

Eu estava prestes a segui-los quando do nada, Itachi passa correndo por todos, segurando a caixinha firmemente nos braços e embrenha-se na floresta que havia nas redondezas do hotel.

Bem...Konan estava com Pain mesmo, então acho que ele não se incomodaria se eu deixasse o meu apoio moral para mais tarde, já que eu tinha afazeres mais nobres.

Completar minha missão era mais importante no momento. Talvez eu tivesse uma chance de desmascara o Uchiha agora... MUAHAHAHAHHA

Eu teria de ser esperto e rápido, era melhor segui-lo agora antes que eu o perca de vista.

Aguarde-me Uchiha... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bom, o capítulo ta ai. x,x**

**Por favor, me digam o que acharam, se tiverem alguma sugestão sobre a fic me falem.**

**Muito obrigado a quem tava a paciência de ler e um obrigado maior ainda a quem me mandou reviews n.n**

**Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a:**

_S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2, Yamanaka Nocturn Minato,__ .-xKarlinhax-.__ Quartzo Cristal,__Nao-chan n.n, _OoOoKitsune-chanOoOo,lucia almeida martins, Amanda O F,Florinecordeiro, Arthur, Mye-chan, inuninha_** e **_Sabaku no May.

**Gente, por favor me digam o que estão achando.**

**Eu volto a avisar que pretendo caprichar bem mais no próximo cap. Vou colocar mais humor e.. pra quem estiver interessado em saber...sim. Eu vou colocar mais Pain x Konan.**

**p/ quem gosta de fic de humor da Akatsuki, meu amigo****Yamanaka Nocturn Minato ****ta fazendo uma muito boa **

**Bom era isso, **

**Eu não vou demorar tanto assim p/ lançar o próximo,**

**Mais uma vez peço desculpas e agradeço a todos vcs.**

**Um abraço,**

**E até mais **


	9. Chapter 8

**Oi gente. '**

**Por favor, não me matem, eu sei que demorei. Mas, ahnn..Ta aqui o cap. né? n.n'**

**Bem, eu queria começar avisando que eu respondi às reviews todas hoje. Antes de lançar o cap. Não me perguntem por que, eu também não sei. Mas decidi que iria responder a todas pouco tempo antes de lançar o cap.**

**Como vcs já devem ter notado, o cap. Dessa vez ficou um tanto quanto... Grande n.n'**

**Mas espero que assim mesmo vcs gostem.**

**AH!Coloquei mais Pain X Konan já de início, p/ todos vcs que apreciam o casal.**

**Bom.. Voltemos a fic.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Eu teria de ser esperto e rápido, era melhor_ _segui-lo agora antes que eu o perca de vista._

_Aguarde-me Uchiha... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH_

Itachi corria numa velocidade incrível. Eu quase o perdia de vista. Notei que precisaria ser muito mais veloz então sai correndo atrás de Jerusa, minha fiel e indispensável pombinha de argila. (N/A: Nhé xD Batizei a coitada agora)

- Jerusa! Jerusaaaaaa!!!! – gritei desesperado pela pressa.

Ouvi um barulho vindo de trás de um dos grandes carvalhos.

Caminhei para perto da árvore cautelosamente...

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! JERUSAAA!!! Meus...Meus olhos!!! Que horror!! Não!! Não!! T.T

Nunca imaginei uma coisa dessas. Minha pobre Jerusa nas... Asas de um pombo Òó Que cena chocante, foi demais pra mim.

Eu não sabia que minha Jerusinha, a pombinha que eu mesmo choquei durante várias semanas(N/A: Eu sei que num tem como chocar pombas de argila, mas a magia dos desenhos e minha mente absurda dão um jeito em qualquer coisa), a pombinha que vi nascer, crescer, fazer seu primeiro vôo, usar seu primeiro celular, a pombinha que uma vez eu quase afoguei numa tentativa de banho... Tornou-se uma pomba adulta T.T. Aii, que dor! Eles crescem tão depressa... T.T.. Quando a gente nota estão de namoro por aí...

- Escuta aqui pombo!! Quais as suas intenções com a minha Jerusa?! Òó

- Hruuu- Minha Jerusa "falou". ( N/A: Por mais que não pareça, isso é o barulho dos pombos u.u'...Alguém sabe que barulho eles fazem? Eu não x.x...Gomem, mas vai ser esse hruu aí. )

- Tem razão, Jerusa. Temos mais coisas pra fazer. E com você pombo... Eu converso mais tarde. Òó

Jerusa e eu deixamos o pombo e fomos atrás de Itachi.

Fazíamos um vôo tranqüilo procurando o alvo pela floresta até que um cheiro consideravelmente podre pairou pelo ar. Seria Kisame vindo para ajudar Itachi?!

Não. Não tinha mais ninguém além de mim e da...Jerusa..O.O'

- Jerusa!! Ò.Ó Que coisa feia!

- Hruuu n.n'(N/A: u.u'... deprimente né?)

- Pode ter sido sem querer Jerusa, mas é falta de educação... Por favor, esses não são os modos que eu te ensinei. ù.u

Continuamos a procurá-lo pelos rastros de purpurina colorida que ele deixava pela floresta.

- Jerusa... ¬¬' comporte-se. Pare com isso, meu nariz já não agüenta. Uma seção tortura com gases já foi o suficiente pra mim. Kisame já maltratou demais o meu olfato. Ai Jerusa, isso ainda te mata menina, não faça mais isso ok?

- Hruuu u.u

- Vai tentar não, vai conseguir. u.u E eu digo isso pelo seu bem e ... ALI JERUSA!!!! Atrás dele, não podemos perdê-lo de vista!!!

Jerusa se embrenhou por entre as árvores num vôo baixo e rápido, esquivando-se dos obstáculos com a imensa precisão que toda pomba de grandes espiões têm. À medida que avançávamos, as árvores iam ficando cada vez mais presentes e contínuas, até que Jerusa teve de reduzir a velocidade ou bateríamos em alguma delas.

Seguimos mais devagar, praticamente planávamos no ar. Itachi, sentindo-se perseguido olha para trás, como estávamos muito perto e Jerusa não era nem um pouco pequena, ele nos viu.

- O que quer aqui, Deidara? – Ele parou e me perguntou em um tom desafiador.

- Vim cumprir minha missão, Itachi. – Respondi no mesmo tom.

- Já faço idéia de que missão é essa.

- Então sabe que vai ser mais fácil você desistir, pois eu conseguirei custe o que custar.

- Eu também não vou desistir. - Mais uma vez, seu olhar frio me observava.

- Porque não? – Não fiz questão de esconder minha antipatia

- Oras, porque senão a história acaba aqui, seu asno. ¬¬'

- Ah! É mesmo.. Oo

- Então vamos logo com isso.

- Sim. Deidara Blond está sempre preparado para desafios.

- Então Blond, prepare-se para enfrentar seu pior inimigo. Itachi Red Eye. Ò.Ó

- Itachi Red Eye? Que joça de nome é esse? Oo

-Ué. Você nunca viu o James Bond versus Golden eye? Eu sou red eye. Qual o problema? Você não pode ser Deidara Blond? Eu também quero entrar no jogo. u.u

Ta. Ta. ¬¬'

Então vamos lá. ..Você nunca vai pegar a caixa, Blond.

Dito isso, vários duendes e gnomos cobriram Itachi fazendo-o desaparecer, enquanto fadinhas me jogaram purpurina nos olhos e me senti carregado.

Quando acordei Jerusa e eu estávamos deitados na relva. Jerusa ainda estava acordando. Meus olhos, cheios de purpurina, ainda tentavam, inutilmente, enxergar algo.

Levantei-me e tateei as árvores ao meu redor até chegar próximo a um rio, onde aproveitei para lavar os olhos. Quando já tinha removido o excesso daquele pozinho brilhante olhei em volta para tentar reconhecer o local.

Havia muitas árvores, lógico, como em qualquer parte de uma floresta devidamente arborizada, e um lago cristalino refletindo a luz da lua cheia, que brilhava sozinha àquela noite e iluminava um jovem casal às margens do lago.

Aproximei-me do local onde eles estavam e os reconheci como Pain e Konan.

Pain, ainda muito vermelho, escondia o rosto entre as mãos, sentado na grama muito verde.

Já Konan, mantinha-se sentada a seu lado, murmurando algumas palavras que não pude ouvir e, devido a distância que eu me encontrava deles, também não pude ler seus lábios.

Seja lá o que Konan tenha dito a ele, pareceu acalmá-lo. Ele já não escondia mais o rosto, mas, ainda permanecia em silêncio, aparentemente sem coragem de olhá-la nos olhos.

Cautelosamente, subi em uma árvore, que se posicionava logo atrás do casal. Fui até um galho suficientemente alto e coberto de folhas, que poderiam esconder-me.

- Pain? – Chamou Konan, mirando o chão com os olhos.

- Hum? – ele também não a encarava.

- Er... Se sente melhor?

- Ah! Sim, obrigado.

Um momento de silêncio se fez entre eles. Até que foi cortado por Konan.

- Você estava falando sério?

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre... Sobre o que você disse.. Na festa... – Ela disse, ainda mirando o solo e receando a resposta que viria a seguir.

- Eu... Ãhn.. - Ele parou de falar por instante e passou a encará-la -.. Estava, Konan.

- D-desde... Quando? – agora ela olhava para a lua, tudo para não olhar para ele.

- Não sei... Exatamente. Há alguns meses. Dois, ou três... Talvez cinco.. Ou serão seis?

Konan riu-se da confusão dele e pousou seus olhos aos dele, que estava corado.

- Porque não disse antes?

-Ahn? °° N-Não sei... Porque o interesse?

- À toa. n\\\n'

Pain suspirou levemente.

- Que pena! ú.ù

- P-pena? Por quê?

- É que... Cheguei a pensar que nós podíamos... Podíamos...

- Podíamos?...

Pain continuava a olhar para Konan, que se deixando levar pelo interesse no assunto, passou a observá-lo também.

-B-bem talvez nós... Você talvez... ó\\\ò – Essa demora que Pain estava arrumando para falar já estava agoniando a mim e a Konan , que parecia muito ansiosa e aproximava-se do rapaz a sua frente numa tentativa frustrada de fazê-lo falar.

Aproximei-me também. Andei até aponta do galho p/ melhor observá-los.

Pain, percebendo a proximidade entre ambos, não se conteve em diminuir mais ainda a distância, quase hipnotizado.

Ele parou de tentar falar e ela não quis mais saber a reposta. Olhavam-se de forma intensa e contavam os centímetros da distância, que ia diminuindo gradativamente. Seus rostos já estavam colados, apoiados um na testa do outro, o mesmo acontecia com os narizes do casal, que se encostavam numa espécie de carinho. E os lábios. Ah! Os lábios. A poucos milímetros de se tocarem, de saciarem sua sede de um beijo que era esperado há tanto tempo... Sim.. Muito tempo. E agora essa espera chegaria ao fim...

CRÁS

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

CATAPLOF

- Uiiii! T.T – Eu estava completamente dolorido.

- AAHH...Aaa \°O°/... aa... a ...¬¬' Deidara? – Konan foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

- Hehe... Oi. '

- Explique-se!! Ò.Ó

- Er...Bem...

- Anda, Deidara.!! Ò.ó ..E é melhor ser convincente.- Konan estava furiosa.

O galho tinha quebrado com o peso dos meus músculos, óbvio, porque eu já disse que sou muito atlético, e agora eu estava diante de dois seres furiosos, loucos da vida porque estraguei o momento romântico a moda Melodrama-de-novela-mexicana deles...OMG...Dá p/ piorar? T.T

- Er... Olha! Vocês querem fogos de artifício? São lindos! Eu fiz todos com pólvora.. ahn...italiana n.n'

Peguei os fogos e os mostrei a Konan. Ela bateu neles atirando-os longe, de tão brava que estava. Aquela era minha hora. Estava tudo acabado. Eu ia mesmo morrer ali.

- Acha que eu tenho cara de Tobi, é? Qual outro burro cairia nesse seu truque barato?

-... - Eu suava frio naquele instante. Adeus mundo cruel!

- Yuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhuuu!!!! Olha Konan! Fogos!!- Pain estava soltando-os no céu – Tem azul também... Ei! Olha o ursinho Pooh!!! Que mágico!!! n.n Vem Konan!!! Eeeeeee. Pooh! Pooh! Pooh! .. Vaaaaaaaaaaii POOH! \n.n/

- ¬¬' Aff ...Pain! Pare já com isso! – Ela foi andando em direção ao novo líder de torcida do Pooh e eu aproveitei para vazar dali o mais rápido possível.

Corri floresta a dentro até tropeçar na minha fiel pomba Jerusa.

- Vamos, Jerusa! Temos que dar o fora daqui.

- Hruu. Ò.Ó7

Jerusa alçou vôo e decolamos, mais uma vez em busca de Itachi, que eu esqueci completamente quando vi o casalzinho ali no maior clima... Já tava na hora. ... Mas eu estraguei essa hora n.n'... Será que eles se entendem outra vez?Oo ... Siiimmm xD

Era hora de me concentrar. Já tinha perdido muito tempo com essa enrolação de casal. ù.ú

Jerusa aumentou sua velocidade, procuramos por todos os lados da floresta.

Em cada árvore,cada rio, debaixo de cada pedra. Até que no meio de uma das escuras moitas da floresta vimos um vulto.

Era de uma pessoa. Estava curvado, ao menos era o que me parecia.

Com cautela, aproximei-me da estranha figura noturna, que parecia estar distraída com algo. Então fiquei mais confiante para o próximo passo. Nisso aquele vulto vira-se totalmente e fica de frente a mim... Encarando-me, com aqueles olhos vermelhos. Não confundiria aqueles olhos nunca. Era meu inimigo, e alvo, Itachi Red Eye.

No exato instante em que ele reconheceu-me atirou uma Kunai sobre mim e Jerusa, que habilmente nos livrou de seu ataque.

Mas, porque ele nos receberia apenas com uma kunai? Será que estava enferrujado com as férias? Logo descobri que não. Era uma armadilha. Aquela kunai acertou uma finíssima linha que fez com que uma chuva interminável de kunais caísse sobre nós.

Jerusa desviou como pôde, num esplendido show de vôo, mas ela era extremamente grande e não era tão veloz para a quantidade que recaía em nós. Eu a empurrei para um lado, para evitar que ela se machucasse, e caí em outro ainda desviando da chuva e fazendo o possível para continuar, mesmo com todos os cortes que recebia agora.

Quando a perigosa situação foi desfeita me ergui e observei nosso estado. Eu tinha um fundo corte na perna e outros superficiais nas costas, braços e rosto. Jerusa tinha uma kunai fixada na asa direita, corri ao seu encontro para analisá-la melhor. Não era nada grave, apenas um fino corte. Jerusa era forte e uma simples kunai não faria tanto estrago nela.

Olhei em volta, procurando meu inimigo e o vi correndo para, mais uma vez, se livrar de mim. Mas não dessa vez. Corri até ele fazendo muito esforço por causa da minha perna, mas, alcancei Itachi. E uma vez que fiz isso pulei em suas costas, derrubando-o no chão úmido da floresta.

- Não vai conseguir fugir de mim agora, Itachi. Peguei você!!!

- Ah! Não pegou não!

PUUFFF

Kage Bushin no Jutsu?! Sim. Era apenas um clone.

- HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Olhei para cima. E vi o dito cujo. E ele voava numa nuvem lilás. Assim como a do Goku, mas era lilás.

- JERUSA!!! RÁPIDO! AJUDE-ME. TEMOS DE ALCANÇÁ-LO!!!

- Hruuu-uuu Ò.Ó7

- Assim que se diz garota! Estou orgulhoso de você.

Jerusa, outra vez, alçou vôo e eu comecei a atirar navalhas e mais navalhas em Itachi.

- Pare já com isso Deidara! Ò.Ó

- Paro não. ù.ú

- Para sim!! Se Você estragar minha roupa de grife eu te mato!!!

- ¬¬ Eu não dou a mínima pra sua roupa de grife. – E continuei a tacar-lhe navalhas.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! Ò.Ó TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!! (N/A: Sim. Aki o Itachi tb usa essa técnica u.u )

PUFFFFTT

Vários clones apareceram no céu, cada um na sua nuvem e voaram p/ cima de mim enquanto o verdadeiro fugia.

Eu estava cercado de Itachis por todos os lados. Eles me atacavam sem parar, com suas poses e gritos um tanto quanto... Duvidosos u.u'

Eu continuei desviando e revidando. Cada clone que desaparecia deixava no ar uma fumaça rosa e cintilante. Os clones eram muitos, eu estava em apuros. Até que um deles acertou um chute forte no estômago e eu caí da Jerusa. Ia despencando de uma altura absurdamente grande quando alguém me pegou, impedindo-me de continuar a queda.

- Tchan Tchan Tcharam Tchan Tchan Tchan TCHAN, tchan tcharam tchan tchan TCHAN.

- Tobi?- perguntei ao reconhecê-lo montado a uma vassoura e com as roupas da Grifinória.

- Hai!!! Tobi Potter veio ajudar Deidara-senpai. n.n

- Me ajudar?

- Hai. Tobi quer ajudar senpai a terminar sua missão e derrotar o Itachi mal. \n.n/

- Certo. Obrigado, Tobi. Mas , porque vc veio de Harry Potter?

- Tobi não veio de Harry Potter. ¬¬ ... Harry é que se veste de Tobi Potter.

- ¬¬'

- Vamos senpai!!! Vamos acabar com o vilão, salvar o mundo das fadas e viver felizes para sempre.

- Não viaja na maionese Tobi! ¬¬'

- Maionese? Maionese é Hellmans!!!Hellmans! Quem mandou ser tão gostosa?!!! xD

-...

Tobi me deixou de volta nas costas de Jerusa e então fomos atacando os clones bibados do Itachi um por um.

Acabamos com todos, com um pouco de sacrifício, pois em um instante da luta Tobi parou para conversar com três dos clones sobre o último capítulo da novela.

- Vamos, Jerusa!! Temos de achar o verdadeiro e a caixa.

- Hruu.

- É. Vamos senpai.

- n.n'

Jerusa, Tobi e Eu voltamos a procurar o ser das trevas. Continuamos a seguir os rastros de purpurina colorida.

Seguimos por várias horas até que achamos uma entrada para uma clareira. Todos nós descemos do ar e passamos a andar cautelosamente.

Prestando atenção em qualquer armadilha que pudesse haver ali. O silêncio entre nós era cortante, sabíamos que o Uchiha estava lá, pois podíamos sentir aquele cheiro doce e enjoativo de seu terrível perfume feminino no ar.

Continuamos adentrando em direção à clareira e pudemos vê-lo sentado, acariciando a caixa em seus braços como se fosse um daqueles gatos que os vilões sempre têm.

Ouvimos um leve barulho, um farfalhar das folhas das árvores, não demos muita atenção, pois, quando olhamos nada havia lá. Seguimos em frente quando uma kunai explosiva veio em nossa direção, destruindo tudo em seu caminho.

Escapamos como pudemos e caímos no meio da clareira em frente a Itachi.

- Hupmf! Vocês de novo? ù.ú

- Eu disse que não desistiria! Estou aqui para cumprir minha palavra de completar essa missão, custe o que custar. Ò.Ó

- Eu já te adianto que essa sua missão não vai dar em nada. Seu espião de camelô.

- Ora, seu #¨$$#$ Vai ver só quando isso tudo terminar. Você ainda vai se dar muito mal. Ò.Ó9

- Hupmf! Sei... ¬¬ ..E o que afinal é isso que você trouxe de parceiro? Um projétil mal acabado de morcego? – Debochou Itachi.

- É Tobi Potter! Tobi Potter!!!! Ò.Ó9 vai ver só quando Tobi ajudar senpai a acabar com você! Nós vamos salvar o mundo das fadas!

-¬¬' Aff.

- Quer calar essa boca, Tobi! ¬¬

- T.T

Enquanto a discussão corria, Jerusa aproveitou para pegar a caixa das mãos de Itachi num rápido movimento.

- Isso Jerusa! Agora saia rápido daqui.

Jerusa já voava em direção a saída da clareira quando um furioso Itachi pegou uma ultra uper duper bazuca, com uma enorme rolha, como bala, e apontou para minha Jerusa. Mas, porque uma rolha? Oõ

- Ah! Sua pomba com problemas de gases não vai sair não. Ò.Ó

Tinha entendido tudo com aquelas simples palavras. Ele ia atirar lá e então quando os gases atuassem e não tivessem um lugar para "sair", ela iria... Explo.. Não!

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO, JERUSSAAA!!!! – Corri e gritei tentando avisá-la, mas já era tarde. Itachi tinha atirado.

Os gases atuaram, foi o fim! Pedaços de argila começaram a cair sobre nós enquanto Itachi recuperava sua preciosa caixa. Minha Jerusa havia explodido.

- JERUSA!JERUSA!!!T.T – Não pude conter minhas lágrimas em ver minha parceira de tantos anos ir pelos ares..daquele jeito tão cruel. – VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO SEU MALDITO!!!!

Olhei aquele ser malévolo que havia explodido minha pombinha querida. Levantei-me, mas quando pretendia atacá-lo, algo foi mais rápido do que eu.

Não tive tempo de ver o que era. Só vi quando Itachi foi lançado para trás de forma brutal.

-HRUUUUUUUUU – Aquele pombo, que vi com Jerusa antes de virmos ao encontro de Itachi, foi atraído pela explosão e assim que entendeu o acontecido se lançou furioso sobre ele.

O pombo entendia meu sofrimento, também sentia. E toda essa ira o fez lutar ao nosso lado. Ele usava uma faixa de Rambo na cabeça e tinha uma tatuagem na asa esquerda escrito "I love mum". O pombo era tão grande quanto minha Jerusa, portanto seu impacto contra Itachi foi fortíssimo.

Itachi, ainda aturdido, se levanta e num rápido movimento leva a vassoura de Tobi e se põe a voar em alta velocidade.

O pombo se ofereceu para nos carregar, mas eu recusei. Sem minha Jerusa, voar não era a mesma coisa, ele entendeu e levou apenas Tobi. Eu os acompanhei correndo. Até que ouvi um assovio atrás de mim, os mandei seguirem em frente que já os alcançaria.

Procurei em torno de mim quando vi algo semelhante a um cavalo vindo em minha direção.

- Quem é você? Identifique-se. – Falei.

- Eu sou Anne, a unicórnia prateada. Vim ajudá-lo em sua missão, nobre cavaleiro.

- Anne? Unicórnia? Oo... Lega! Gostei de você, Anne.Vamos lá!!!!

Galopamos a toda velocidade e em questão de minutos, alcançamos Tobi e o Pombo.

Itachi fugia na firebolt de Tobi e nós o seguíamos de perto, logo estávamos próximos ao hotel. Pelo jeito a festa já havia acabado há bastante tempo, não havia ninguém na entrada e em lugar algum. Todos já deviam estar dormindo.

Cercamos Itachi por todos os lados, ele fez vários clones. Havia uns trinta para cada um de nós. Mas, dessa vez ele não teve chances de fugir. Já não havia mais para onde. Algum deles seria, com certeza, o verdadeiro.

Lutamos bravamente contra todos. O que um dia foi um local de festa, agora estava repleto de kunais, shurikens, vestígios de bombas de fumaça e vários makibishi estavam espalhados pelo chão. A nossa guerra continuava acirrada, Itachi realmente era um bom guerreiro.

Como sempre, cada clone que era derrotado, deixava sua fumacinha rosa cintilante no ar.

Várias armadilhas foram usadas, por nós e pelos clones. Usei mais da metade do meu estoque de explosivos, mas valeria a pena, para pegar a caixa e fazendo Itachi ficar humilhado diante do segredo que tiver lá dentro, vingaremos Jerusa.

Todos nós tivemos muita determinação. A luta era brava, ficamos todos extremamente cansados e machucados, mas depois de muito suor conseguimos vencer o inimigo.

Meu grande momento enfim chegara. Itachi estava num canto, sentado, exausto. Tobi estava de olho nele para mim enquanto eu pegava a caixa. O pombo, após ter surrado bastante o Uchiha junto conosco, nos cumprimentou e partiu orgulhoso com nossa vitória, dedicada à Jerusa.

- Deidara?

- Diga Anne. ... ANNE! VOCÊ ESTÁ SUMINDO! Ó.Ò''

- Sim, estou. Chegou minha hora.

- Você também vai morrer Anne? T.T

- Ora. Não seja bobo. Eu sou fruto da sua imaginação. Amigos imaginários não morrem. Eles viram purpurina e voltam para o mundo das fadas. n.n

- Ahá! Eu sabia que o mundo das fadas estava envolvido n.n – Disse Tobi, alegremente.

- Você vai ser feliz, Anne?

- Claro.

- Então tudo bem. Tchau, Anne.

- Tchau Deidara.

Anne terminou de desaparecer, deixando purpurina pelo local.

Peguei a caixa e a olhei. Aquele mero objeto, que nos revelaria algo precioso para deixar Itachi submisso ao nosso poder.

Com um imenso sorriso de vitória, olhei uma vez para o rosto do derrotado, ele também sorria. Não entendi o por que. Meu sorriso de vitória se tornou um de desdém.

Virei-me novamente para a caixa e deslizei o dedo indicador sobre a tampa. Apoiando mais três dedos sobre ela, a abri lentamente, desfrutando o máximo daquele momento glorioso.

Quando olhei em seu interior, não pude acreditar. Simplesmente eu não podia estar vendo aquilo. Só podia ser uma ilusão de ótica. Caí sentado no chão, ainda segurando a caixa, incrédulo no que via.

- VAZIA!? VAZIA????? COMO ISSO PODE ESTAR VAZIO? Ò.Ó – Gritei eu, ainda frustrado.

- HAHAHAHA. SURPRESA!!! Gostou? Vaziinha da Silva Sauro.

- O.O' ... MAS PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESCONDIA UMA CAIXA VAZIA??? Ò.Ó

- Só pra fazer hora com a sua cara, seu a toa. Você acha mesmo que eu não percebi suas intenções? Fala sério. Você é o pior espião que eu já vi. Não completaria uma missão nem que sua vida dependesse dela.

- Uaaaahh (Bocejo u.u').. Mas que zona é essa, hein? – Kisame apareceu vestindo um pijama verde do Nemo.

Não dei a menor atenção. Estava irado demais.

- VC FEZ TUDO ISSO P/ ZOAR COMIGO? FOI TUDO PLANEJADO? Me fez subir janelas, agüentar uma câmara de gás do sardinha aqui – Apontei p/ Kisame. – Perder minha pombinha, e muito mais pra NADA? Ò.Ó

- Pêra ae. O.O . Eu não sabia dessa história da câmara de gás. HAHAHAHAHA ENTÃO FOI BEM MELHOR DO QUE EU IMAGINAVA! xD. O Kisame é podre por dentro, você deve ter sofrido pacas. n.n

- O que? Ele estava no banheiro? O.O' .. AHHHHH! Ele me viu ..nu AHHHH

- Não vi não.Olhei pro outro lado. Pra que eu iria querer ver suas bolas azuis? ¬¬'

- AHHH! Ele viu mesmo. °O°

- Já disse que não vi. Ò.Ó

- Então como sabe que são azuis? Ò.Ó

- ¬¬' Aff.

- Não quero mais te ver! Está tudo acabado.T.T

- ¬¬'

Kisame saiu correndo de volta para o seu quarto. Itachi rolava de rir com a cena.

Eu estava assim, que nem você leitor(a), completamente frustrado e com uma vontade louca de matar o maldito autor desse negócio. Ò.ó

- Mas, porque quis brincar com a minha cara? Você me aturou esse tempo todo protegendo uma caixa vazia, só pra tirar com a minha cara? O que você tem contra mim afinal?

- A verdade disso tudo é que eu queria me vingar de você. Ò.Ó

- hã? Oo

- Eu sabia que era curioso a ponto de vir atrás de mim, que faria tudo para conseguir seu objetivo e que quando descobrisse que tudo foi em vão, que você não conseguiu absolutamente nada para me fazer chantagem, você ficaria arrasado e isso realmente te deixaria irado. Então minha vingança estaria completa.

- Sua vingança era me deixar frustrado e irado? ¬¬'

- CLARO! – Irritou-se – Sempre tive inveja desses seus cabelos loiros e sedosos, sem NENHUMA ponta dupla, e você não sabia que a frustração leva ao stress e que a raiva e o stress fazem o cabelo cair? u.u – Ele falou triunfante.

- ¬¬' Essa foi a coisa mais tosca que eu já ouvi. Que motivo ridículo!

- Melhor do que você que nem motivo tinha. ù.u

- Tinha sim. Minha curiosidade, como você diz, me atenta. No início tudo foi brincadeira, vontade de descobrir, mas você quis me fazer passar maus bocados e perder a Jerusa então virou questão de honra.

- Mas não deu em nada, bem feito! Você não vai me chantagear com nada e vai ficar se remoendo tanto por não ter conseguido, que seus cabelos vão cair e os meus serão os mais belos de todos. - Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo e os jogou de leve para o lado.

- Ora seu.. – Eu estava espumando de raiva- AGORA VAI VER UMA COISA!! Ò.Ó

Parti para cima dele novamente. Começamos uma luta mano a mano.

- Não seja um mau perdedor, Deidara!

- Ainda não terminou. Vamos ver quem vai sair perdendo, Itachi Ò.Ó.

Soquei seu rosto e ele me deu um chute tentando me afastar. Mas infelizmente, para ele, não deu certo. Eu agarrei seus tão preciosos cabelos, eles saíram na minha mão e.. PERA AE!! SAÍRAM NA MINHA MÃO?? O.O''

- Itachi! Você... °O°

- DEVOLVE MINHA PERUCA!!!! Ò.Ó9

- HAHAHAHAHA Itachi-sama é careca!!!! – Tobi chorava de tanto rir enquanto eu me afastei de Itachi para ele não pegar a peruca.

- Careca, Itachi?! Quem diria, hein? – Debochei da cara dele.

- Devolve! – Ele falou meio receoso do que eu podia fazer.

- Não mesmo. O que é que você esta dizendo, hein? Não deu em nada minha missão? HÁ. Pois foi melhor do que eu podia imaginar.

- Você não vai contar... Vai? O.O''''

- Não sei...Vai depender de você.

- Seu maldito! ¬¬ .. O que você quer para fechar a boca?

- SORRIA! – Gritou Tobi.

FLASH!

- Uma recordação do Careca aqui. Fotos são sempre boas. – Ele apontou p/ Itachi.

- Vou pensar – Respondi a ele sorrindo diabolicamente.

... (Dia seguinte, 02h07min, piscina do hotel.)

Eu passeava em torno da piscina procurando um lugar com uma sombra legal. Todos estavam ali, curtindo a água. Tobi e Kisame apostavam corrida enquanto Zetsu conversava distraído com uma violeta.

O casal vinte, que finalmente havia se assumido, sentados à beira da piscina, trocavam carícias e um longo beijo que já estava chamativo.

- Near, Far, wherever you are. I belive that the heart does go on. – Tobi e Kisame começaram a cantar para fazer fundo à cena do casal, levando vários socos de Konan.

Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras na borda da piscina, um pouco afastado dos demais.

Tirei do bolso um sino prateado e o balancei. Logo, uma figura mal humorada veio a mim.

- Fala loiro nojento. O que você quer? – Era Itachi, já com sua peruca no lugar.

- O que? Como disse?

- Anda logo. Não tenho o dia inteiro. – Retrucou ele.

- Sabe Itachi? Eu adoro fotos. São tão divertidas, não acha? Ei! Talvez os nossos colegas também gostem. Que tal vermos algumas? Não acha que eles irão gostar? – Sorri do meu jeito terrivelmente irritante.

- Humft! ¬¬ ..Diga. Oh, excelência da cabeleira loira. O que queres de minha humilde pessoa? ¬¬'

- Ah! Decorou o que eu te ensinei, não é? Assim está muito melhor.

Tobi sentou-se em uma cadeira ao meu lado, rindo-se da situação do nosso "amigo" ali.

- Oi Tobi. Eu estava justamente pedindo ao nosso mordomo que me trouxesse um suco. Você também quer?

- Claro.

- Muito bem então. Faça-nos o obséquio de trazer um suco de Kiwi pra mim e um para o Tobi de...- Virei-me para ele, interrogativo quanto ao sabor que ele preferiria.

- Ah! Sim. Eu quero um suco de salame ...Com leite por favor.

- ¬¬' Certo. Já trago os sucos.

Assim o careca se foi, ainda pisando bravo no chão. Certamente furioso conosco.

Tentou me enganar de um jeito sujo e baixo, mas, para infelicidade sua, seus esforços vis foram todos superados por mim. Acabei descobrindo seu real segredo então. Consegui a Vitória afinal.

Mas também, quem mandou se meter comigo? Eu avisei a ele. Sempre consigo o que quero. Se não for de um modo é de outro. Mas pode ter certeza que eu sempre sairei triunfante de qualquer batalha que eu venha a travar, qualquer missão que eu me propuser a fazer.

Por quê?

Porque eu sou Blond, Deidara... Blond.

--- Fim de missão, relatos encerrados, Caso "Careca metido a besta" arquivado ---

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oi outra vez. **

**Bom, Esse foi p último cap. da fic. **

**Espero que tenha agradado a vcs. Eu fiquei um tempão tentando dar um jeito p/ o fim dessa história até que saiu a carequice do Itachi x.x**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos vcs que acompanharam a fic até aqui e que conseguiram ler esse cap. gigante. n.n'**

**Um obrigado maior ainda a vcs que mandaram reviews, saibam que me ajudaram muito, vcs foram meu motivo p/ não jogar essa fic de lado.**

**Por favor, me digam o que acharam da fic e desse final louco.**

**Bem, é isso aí. **

**Obrigado a todos, me desculpem por todo o tempo que tiveram de esperar e um feliz ano novo (atrasado u.u') p/ vcs xD**

**Sayonara **


End file.
